doctorwhostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow of Death (AS)
Shadow of Death was the second story of the Destiny of the Doctor series, made for the 50th Anniversary. It featured the Second Doctor and read by Frazer Hines who played Jamie McCrimmon in the classical series. It was written specially by Simon Guerrier, a regular contributor to the Doctor Who universe. Part of a Doctor follow-on collection it followed the mysteries of the first story. Synopsis Following an emergency landing, the TARDIS arrives on a remote world orbiting a peculiar star - a pulsar which exerts an enormous gravitational force, strong enough to warp time. On further exploration the Doctor and his friends, Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot, discover a human on the planet surface, inhabited by scientists who are there to study an ancient city. The city is apparently abandoned, but the scientists are at a loss to explain what happened to its sophisticated alien architects. The Doctor discovers that something dark, silent and deadly is also present on the world - and it is slowly closing in on the human intruders... Plot During travelling in the vortex, the TARDIS is drawn miraculously of course. The TARDIS crew arrive on an unknown planet where the Doctor discovers that a pulsar in above the planet was the obstruction. They are captured by leader Sophie Topolovic and her team over suspicion of killing their original leader Woodbridge. They are taken to the research base, where Jamie, Miles and Gough are trapped in a time warped tunnel, unable to escape. An entity appears and kills Gough by ageing him. On the other side Zoe, manages to unlock the code and they save Jamie and Miles who claim to have seen a monster on the other side of the large metal door. Believing that they are trapped, the newly reinforced group decide to find a way out to the City of the Quiet Ones. Finding a safe route, they head to kit-out in space suits and then leave to get out onto the surface of the planet. The Doctor, however, is forced to open the doors from the main control room. When there, he watches as the group stop halfway across the surface, now in another time warped zone. While in the control room, the Second Doctor receives a message from a future incarnation of himself. He is told to collect research information on the Quiet Ones. Doing so, he then meets the fiend, which acts as a blob on the ground or a shadow. Out on the surface, a large shadow is getting closer to the group, and while running Jamie bumps into the Doctor who claims the shadow is harmless. It is just the Quiet Ones who have manifested themselves so that they are not affected by tourists. After explaining things, the Doctor and his companions say goodbye and leave inside the TARDIS. The Doctor is smiling about something. Characters * Second Doctor * Jamie McCrimmon * Zoe Heriot * Sophie Topolovic * Callaghan * Miles * Gough * Woodbridge Crew * Sound Design - Simon Hunt * Studio Engineer - Toby Robinson * Executive Producers - Michael Stevens, Nicholas Briggs & Jason Haigh-Ellery * Theme Music - Ron Grainer * Cover Design - Paul Hocking Continuity * At some point in his future, the Eleventh Doctor leaves a message to his second incarnation to collect research on The Quiet Ones. Category:Second Doctor Stories Category:Stories featuring Jamie McCrimmon Category:Stories featuring Zoe Heriot Category:Stories set in 2724 Category:Audio Stories